


The World I Have Made

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Series: Disaster Trio [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Comicverse Eddie Brock, Date Night, Deaf Clint Barton, Disaster Trio, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, M/M, Multi, NewsHawk, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Winterbrock, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: It was just a fuckin’ date.Just dinner and some pool, and not even at a nice place either; just some dive bar on the “classier” edges of the Tenderloin. It wasn’t even like he didn’t know his date – dates, whatever – either, so there was no chance he’d say something stupid and have them walk out on him.(In which the Disaster Trio go on a date and flirting - and pub games - ensue).
Relationships: Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Eddie Brock
Series: Disaster Trio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	The World I Have Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).



> For the wonderful Arson for the Blitz Round of comms! I hope you like it; I have a ton of fun writing these three. Prompt: Disaster Trio, Date Night.
> 
> Not beta'd. Confused as to what the fuck is up with this ship? Join the club, I'm still confused, but there's a series now and we've started a support group.

It was just a fuckin’ date.

Just dinner and some pool, and not even at a nice place either; just some dive bar on the “classier” edges of the Tenderloin. It wasn’t even like he didn’t know his date – dates, whatever – either, so there was no chance he’d say something stupid and have them walk out on him.

Well, okay, there was _always_ the chance Eddie would say something exceptionally stupid and quickly find himself alone at the bar eating bad onion rings and drinking PBR. He had enough of a track record for that to be a distinct possibility despite having been sleeping with Bucky and Clint for a month and a half.

They’d never been on an actual _date_ though, and everything about it was throwing Eddie’s mind into full blown batshit panic mode.

He squinted at the tiny mirror on his motorcycle and ran his hands through his hair, trying and failing to tame the windswept blond mess into some version of “artful and sexy” versus “electrocuted and hasn’t slept for two days.” No luck; human disaster Eddie Brock was in full swing.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie closed his eyes and tried to think of those dumb meditation CDs Mrs. Chen from the bodega had given him a few months back, but the words escaped him and he didn’t think the translation was exactly accurate on much of it anyway.

“Eddie!”

Shit. Too late to back out now, not that Bucky would have believed him for a second if he said he had emergency plans.

Bucky grinned as he approached with one arm slung around Clint’s waist, his thumb hooked into the belt loop. Christ, he looked good, with a fitted leather jacket and jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin. Clint completed the attractive image, dressed in a loose white t-shirt with a purple bullseye and jeans with his mohawk haphazardly styled, his arm thrown across Bucky’s shoulders.

“Hey, guys,” Eddie replied once his brain managed to settle down. “You look, uh, you look great. Diggin’ the minimal bandages, Clint.”

Smooth. Real smooth.

“It’s vacation week,” Clint explained, his smile broadening as Eddie signed a slow greeting. He released Bucky to sign back, his hands slow and exaggerated in order for Eddie to follow them. “No getting my ass kicked except for maybe if I ask nicely until at least Tuesday.”

“He did almost break his toe walking into the kitchen island though,” Bucky said with an exasperated eyeroll. “He might get a vacation from work, but being a human trash fire never stops.”

Clint tugged Bucky close and pressed an exaggerated kiss to his temple. “You say the sweetest things, Buck, seriously.” He signed something far too fast for Eddie to pick up and smirked at Bucky’s resulting blush. “Let’s get some booze and nachos, boys; I need to wipe the floor with the entire bar at darts.”

“Just let him show off,” Bucky murmured to Eddie as the three entered the bar and headed for one of the tables in the back. “We can play pool or something if you want.”

Eddie tilted his head curiously, watching as Clint’s eyes lit up at the small crowd of college kids around the dart boards. “You’re not gonna play? You’re a cop; you’re sayin’ he’s a better shot than you?” An image of a bow leaning against the doorframe and an arrow stuck in the crossbeam of the loft flashed through Eddie’s mind.

“He doesn’t miss,” Bucky replied, like he was stating the sky was blue or the grass was green. “We can probably try to tag team him at pool, but don’t make any bets against him.” He reached out and snagged Clint’s arm, tugging him close. “Do not hustle those kids out of their cash, please. By all means, smoke the shit outta them, but let ‘em keep their money.”

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. “If you insist, but I’m still not behaving.”

“I expect nothin’ less, sweetheart.”

The waitress bustled by and dropped a pitcher of beer and three mugs off at their table. She nodded distractedly at Clint’s quick order for loaded nachos, her gaze lingering a bit on Eddie and trailing down his chest.

Bucky cleared his throat and reached out to take Eddie’s hand and thread their fingers together, his arched eyebrow just challenging enough to make Eddie’s heart flip a little. “We’ll also take a plate of boneless wings and mozzarella sticks,” he said, squeezing Eddie’s hand to make his point.

“Does this mean I’m getting all the nachos?” Clint asked, ripping up his napkin into a square and folding it into a flimsy paper airplane.

Eddie hid a smirk behind his beer and studiously avoided looking at the waitress as she flitted off to another table. 

“No, you can fuckin’ share, you garbage disposal.” The paper airplane hit Bucky squarely between the eyes and he ignored it rather impressively. “Go play darts; the adults are going to grab a pool table.”

Clint’s eyes lit up and he was out of his chair before Eddie could finish his sip of beer. It was a bit of a mindfuck, Eddie decided, to reconcile the fidgety, easily distracted man with the collected, almost predatory Clint he’d gotten used to in the bedroom. Bucky and Clint’s dynamic was almost reversed outside of sex, and Eddie was still trying to figure out where he fit in the new environment.

“Doin’ okay, pal?” Bucky asked, his eyes almost a stormy grey in the dim light of the bar as they searched out Eddie’s.

Eddie smiled and rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s hand, his anxiety receding a little. “Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I’m good. Clint’s, uh…”

Snorting, Bucky released Eddie’s hand to pour himself a glass from the pitcher. “A handful? Yeah, he’s had some cabin fever; he doesn’t take time off well. Usually the first day he’s tolerable and then I wanna strangle him around the twenty-five hour mark. The darts’ll help, but you may need to give me a hand later if he’s still wired like this.”

Heat flooded down Eddie’s spine to pool low in his abdomen at the feral grin Bucky shot his way. “Somehow I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he replied, returning the smile with one of his own. “You wanna mess with him a bit? I feel like we’re always tag teamin’ you; might be nice to turn the tables on him.”

The flash that went through Bucky’s eyes told Eddie _exactly_ what he thought of that idea. Bucky took a long swallow of his beer and pushed his chair back. He held out his hand to Eddie and jerked his head at the empty pool table near the dart board. “C’mon, follow my lead, okay?”

“You got it, Officer,” Eddie said with a smirk, grabbing his beer and taking Bucky’s hand.

Clint had managed to worm his way into the gaggle of frat boys and was gesturing wildly as he argued with some douchey looking dude in a sweater-vest. He glanced over at Bucky and Eddie, a bright lopsided smile crossing his face before he whipped around and threw two darts at once almost carelessly into the bullseye.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Eddie whistled, watching as Clint managed to sink a third dart directly between the first two.

“Told you,” Bucky laughed, grabbing two cues from the table and handing one to Eddie. “He’ll be blindfolded by the end of the night and doing a handstand hitting those.”

Eddie set his beer down on the counter and watched Bucky rack the pool balls. “Y’know I’m gonna figure out what he does one of these days, right?” he said, resting one hand on the table and leaning his weight on it. “I’m a journalist, man; people like him are fuckin’ fascinating.”

Bucky shrugged. “What’re your top theories? You break, by the way, just keep an eye on Clint.”

Chalking his cue, Eddie lined up his shot. “I think he’s gotta be Homeland Security or something, but it doesn’t exactly fit,” he said, letting the cue jab through his fingers. The seven ball sank into the corner pocket and he scanned the table. “Either that or he’s like a really shitty MMA fighter or some shit.”

Bucky’s laughter came from right by Eddie’s side, his hips slotting against Eddie’s thigh. “What makes you think he’s shitty?” he asked, his head tilted to the side and his lips twisted in a slight smile.

Eddie resisted the shudder that threatened to run through him at Bucky’s proximity and body language. He bent over the table a little excessively for someone his size, sinking the two ball and sending the ten alarmingly close to the side pocket.

“He always looks like he’s just gotten the shit kicked out of him,” he explained, straightening and dropping a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. Moving around the table – and brushing past Bucky a little closer than was probably necessary – he debated his next shot. “This is the least injured I’ve ever seen him.”

“Fair,” Bucky said with a nod, moving into Eddie’s line of sight and resting his hip on the pool table. “Miss this next shot.”

Surprised, Eddie raised his eyebrows but obeyed, sending the cue ball wide.

Over at the dart board, Clint’s eyes had settled on Bucky’s ass and he tossed the dart almost carelessly over his shoulder, completing his smiley face on the board. His movements were a little sharper and suddenly Eddie felt the weight of his gaze on him.

Ah. That was Bucky’s plan.

Bucky chalked his cue and studied the table, his movements deliberately exaggerated. He completely ignored Clint, practically devouring Eddie with his eyes as he dragged them up from the table. “Food’s here,” he said quietly. “Give Clint dinner and a show?”

Eddie downed the rest of his beer and prowled around the table, making sure they were in full view of their table where Clint had retired to. He dragged his fingertips down Bucky’s back, winding down in abstract patterns to rest possessively on his hip. Nuzzling the top of Bucky’s head, he pressed himself along Bucky’s body and shot Clint his best grin.

All trace of the laid back Clint was gone. His eyes tracked every movement Bucky and Eddie made as he piled nachos onto a plate. Smirking, he turned his chair around and slouched into it, his legs falling open and his elbows resting back on the table behind him. Every inch of him screamed predatory and Eddie was determined to give him a good show.

“He just gonna watch?” Eddie murmured into Bucky’s ear and dragged his teeth along the shell.

A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine. “He’ll watch and work himself up, then go back to the dart board.” His shot was steady and he sank two balls before straightening up against Eddie’s chest. He reached up to tug Eddie down for a sinfully slow kiss, grinding his ass into Eddie’s hips.

Eddie grinned against Bucky’s lips. “Waitress seems kinda pissed.”

“She can be. I’ve got the two hottest guys in the fuckin’ Tenderloin, I’m gonna show off.”

Sinking his teeth into Bucky’s lower lip and swatting him lightly on the ass, Eddie stepped back to let Bucky move around the table. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and letting the sleeves of his t-shirt ride up his biceps, and waved jauntily at Clint.

Clint smiled and took a sip of his beer, shifting just slightly in his chair to angle his hips upward a fraction. He nodded at Eddie, signed “ _go ahead”_ with an almost magnanimous flourish.

Feeling a bit bolder, Eddie turned back to Bucky and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and making sure his biceps were on full display. He grinned, turning up the Brock charm that he hadn’t felt worthy of in months.

“Punk,” Bucky muttered under his breath, his gaze lingering on Eddie’s arms and shifting from foot to foot. Lining up his shot, he expertly sank another ball and prowled back around the table. He missed his third shot, which may or may not have had something to do with Eddie letting his hand slip under Bucky’s t-shirt to rub the smooth skin of his lower back.

Reluctantly, Eddie picked his cue back up to take his turn and scanned the table, frowning as he realized none of his possible shots were going to be easy. He bent, trying to visualize the angle, and felt Bucky press himself along his back.

“Here, try this,” Bucky murmured, his breath puffing against Eddie’s cheek. He adjusted Eddie’s hips slightly, his hands running along Eddie’s side to turn his shoulders, then trailed down his arms. “Keep your hand here, make sure you hit straight on.”

“Don’t usually have a problem with that,” Eddie replied with a grin, allowing Bucky to adjust his posture.

Clint had silently approached the table and stood with a smirk right in Eddie’s line of sight, an image that would have likely caused Eddie’s shot to go wild if Clint hadn’t been stuffing his face with mozzarella sticks.

“D’you think if I throw these darts from here they’ll kick us out of the bar?”

Eddie took his shot just as Bucky started snorting with laughter and it went wide.

“This is one of the few places we _haven’t_ gotten kicked out of, asshole,” Bucky groaned, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder. “I swear to God, between you and Stevie it’s a wonder I can go anywhere in this fuckin’ city.”

Clint shrugged. “Whatever. I wasn’t getting all PG-13 on a pool table,” he said through a mouthful of mozzarella stick. “We can go home and bump that rating up if that’s what we’re feelin’ though.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and walked around the table to pull Clint into a headlock and ruffle his mohawk. “You’re no fun if you give in that easily,” he laughed, playfully shoving Clint away.

“Yeah I was on board with it until I starting picturing Eddie bending you over the table and then I figured we should probably move this shindig back home before I started having pants feelings.”

Eddie laughed, a genuine smile stretching across his face at their antics. He _needed_ this, he realized; needed time to just let his guard down and enjoy himself like he used to back in New York. “Just for fun, I want whichever of us wins this to play Clint,” he said, surprising himself with not immediately agreeing to cut the date short.

“You know you’re gonna lose, right?” Clint asked, throwing an arm over Bucky’s shoulders and trying to feed him a mozzarella stick. “Like, you two can do your best to distract me, but I ain’t gonna miss.”

Eddie set his cue down and wrapped an arm around each of their waists, tugging them both close. “Good thing it’ll end up a short game then,” he said with a smile as both Bucky and Clint kissed his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com)


End file.
